


Suddenly blueberries are the only fruits that matter

by Heartletmage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Tea time??, also scones, but the soft gfs are a bonus, it's really fluffy, they're having tea, they're lowkey the star of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartletmage/pseuds/Heartletmage
Summary: In which Glimmer literally can't can not spill her guts,Adora's not as clueless as one would thinkAnd they both can never look at blueberry scones the same way.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Suddenly blueberries are the only fruits that matter

**Author's Note:**

> For lina and lina only. My favorite glimmadora concept buddy who I can rant all my fic ideas to despite it being 6 am for her the majority of the time, ily  
o (>‿<✿)

Glimmer never prided herself for the small instances she lets her emotions get the best of her and _spill_ .

But, it's after the war. She literally has nothing more to lose now than to almost losing Adora, the world (also) included. They've talked, established that communication—yes, was the solution and ground base to them now.

So Glimmer communicates. Every emotion, despite the ones she totally didn't mean to voice but—when Adora's smiling at her like _that_—adorably uncertain (for some reason), eyes crinkling slightly from her uneven grin but sparkling _so_ much brighter than any actual sparkles Glimmer could produce—it's kinda hard _not_ to spill your guts to this girl.

So, spilling is what she does, will nor motive slightly dampened even after Adora confesses, "We've been such good friends."

It's random, honestly, Adora—sweet, _sweet_ Adora—was probably just trying to find something to fill the silence. The awkwardly long silence, Glimmer idly sipping from her tea glass while Adora just keeps up the uncertain gaze at her friend.

This wasn't usually how these was.

Tea times. A hour exclusively for The Queen and the Savior of all Etheria. They're (normally) filled with deep conversations, playful jabs and _scones_.

Glimmer has yet to touch a scone.

"Yes, we have," Glimmer sets aside her tea cup in favor for grabbing her best friend's hand, holding it where it laid on the other girls lap. Squeezing, she prays to the First Ones for courage. "but I'd like us to be closer."

Glimmer doesn't see much of her expression after her words, her eyes too busy drilling holes into where their hands lay, but it's not hard to tell her face was truly currently conjuring up to _something_—Adora's whole body posture changes blink fast—like she's _flinched_.

There's a moment. Seconds bypass. Each consisting of Glimmer's heart dropping farther and farther into the bit of her (empty) stomach.

"What do you mean?" Adora ask, and Glimmer should've known. This _wasn't_ gonna be easy.

Adora _can't_ be serious right now—she can't be _that_ clueless—

But, this was Adora. Of course she was.

And _embarrassed_, Glimmer absolutely _was_ at this exact moment but, ignoring the _strongest_ urge to poof right up and out of this room, she lets her eyes fly up to meet Adora's baby blues, bottom lip drawing between her teeth nervously as she mumbles, "Don't make me say it."

And, oh, apparently Adora's smarter than she lets on, because, after her weak words, the girl's eyebrows fall into a little telltale furrow, and oh she _understands_.

"Glimmer, I..."

"I was just..._so_ afraid to lose you, Adora," over-communication incoming but, Glimmer can hardly be mad at herself this time because Adora needs to _know_. "I didn't want to change _us__, _alter and perhaps break everything that we are but... I love you. And it's okay if you don't feel the same—"

Her voice wavers, repeatedly, the most noticeable crack at those damned three words. Glimmer couldn't even keep up the eye contact long after voicing them. _Huh_, no going back now.

It's all in Adora's hands now.

Like Glimmers hand, resting in Adora's, limply before its _squeezed_.

Squeezed, caressed, pulled up so now they're held against Adora's chest by Adora herself, forcing her to look up by such an odd gesture because _shouldn't she be getting turned down right now_—

"Glimmer, I....of _course_ I feel the same way."

Mouth agape, it's all Glimmer can do as Adora promptly drops both their hands to use her now freshly free fingers to grasp her face. Her face. In Adora's hands. Suddenly air had no real importance.

Adora's speaking again, Glimmer focuses her foggy brain to listen because_ this is actually happening_—

"I was thinking, earlier—_concerned_ even. About you, about why you seemed so distant right now and it make me realize I _actually_ cared. About these little moments to ourselves. About _you_." Her words are quiet, meek and soft. Glimmer's heartbeat literally couldn't relate to any of that right now, beating against her chest frantically. "I also realized I loved you. Loved you so much to care for your happiness, care your wellbeing—I just _love _you and care for you so much Glimmer," Adora moves closer, her breathe smells of blueberry scones.

"I'm just so sorry it took me so long to realize that."

And her lips tasted of the pastry too. Perhaps Glimmer's ought to make sure they're served at their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is exactly is?? I'm in pain from s4 and my lesbians need to make up already so I wrote this (for lina because her ideas are great )
> 
> (also I have no idea how the blueberry scone thing became a big aspect here?? So there's that)


End file.
